Honey M.
Honey M. was a contestant on Survivor: Egypt. Being very high of herself, Honey M. came in with a big ego and formed a close bond with Brooke and Declan. She also formed a giant rivalry with Candice, who she became very jealous of. Throughout the season she played hard, being on the chopping block several times caused her to be also very present at camp. Her hatred towards Candice cost her the game, as she followed Joseph's order to vote her out - resulting in Honey M. getting idoled out due to Candice playing an idol on herself. Survivor: Egypt Name: Honey M. Tribe: Osiris Personal Claim to Fame: I was Teen Spirit Captain, a high educated cheerleaders team at High School. Became Vice President at my High School, which I was allowed to attend a actual press conference with the Prime Minister. I was also part of the community of LGBT, where I stood up for those who couldn't. I was the leader of the W.C.D.E (We Can Do Everything) group which helped young children grow up in a safe neighborhood. Also, I traveled to all states of America, Europe, Asia and Australia. Inspiration in Life: Big names like Oprah Winfrey, Nelson Mandela and of course Madonna. Also, when I look in the mirror I see myself, someone I can always count on. I'm one of those people who really loves herself without feeling guilty. Hobbies: I love to watch debates going on, I also love to present stuff for big groups. As you know, I was the leader of more than 20 clubs at my High School. I was Captain at the Cheerladers. I know how to run stuff. So doing that is literally my hobby. Pet Peeves: People who brag and easily get jealous. I used to have people trying to kidnap or even kill me because of jealousy. I have dealt with it but it's still annoying as hell. Especially when someone can't handle how pretty I actually am and that's not even a strength I use on a daily base. 3 Words to Describe You: Well, first off I'm very Enterprising. I know how to control people and how to work myself high up. I'm also Studiously. I love to learn new things and to get better at stuff I'm actually already great at. I love to be skilled at stuff. Last word to describe me is Sharp. I can get right through you by using the perfect words. I have never ever lost a discussion or argument. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Perfectly nothing. I just need myself and me only. That's how you win the game of Survivor. No extra's, nothing. Not even food. I don't need it. Reason for Being on Survivor: Because of my past, my experience in presenting and ruling in big organizations- I knew I would be the ideal Survivor contestant. It wasn't even hard to apply because I knew I would get in and go far. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Simple. Like I stated before, I have a lot of experience. I have been the leader before. My motto is that I don't wanna win a million dollars and become miss popular. I just wanna make you cry. Voting History Trivia * Honey M. received the most votes during Egypt.